


The Blackout Club - The Saboteur

by Kylef890



Series: Kylef890's Blackout Club Fics [1]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylef890/pseuds/Kylef890
Summary: CHORUS has been working all night to make sure their surveillance goes perfectly, but someone has decided it's time to stop them...





	The Blackout Club - The Saboteur

It was a quiet night in the maze.

Mr.Hayden stared at the array of tiny TV screens in front of him. On the screens was displayed live footage from the house just above him, 920 Hoadly. There appeared to be nothing of note, just the occasional Sleeper patrolling through it. Mr.Hayden yawned.  
"Why can't I get an interesting assignment for once?"

Almost immediately, he noticed movement on the lower left screen. He shifted his gaze to that monitor, and saw that a young boy, no older than 14, had slipped through the back window. The boy was holding a small object in his right hand, but the video quality was too low for Mr.Hayden to identify it. He looked away from the screen, and lifted his radio to his mouth.  
"Ma'am, we have a possible disturbance-"

He was interrupted by a loud crash from upstairs. Mr.Hayden fumbled with his radio, desperately trying not to drop it. He failed, of course, like he failed at everything else he's ever done, and the radio fell to the ground and broke apart.

"...I should report myself for this,".

* * *

Kyle flung the hammer at the camera as hard as he could. It landed claw side in, shattering the screen to pieces. 

"Yes! Bulls-eye!" He cheered, pumping his fists in the air. Only 8 more cameras to go, he thought.

"That's a lot of noise you're making there, kiddo!" A woman's voice called. Kyle flinched, and turned towards the back door to see a bald woman wearing white, cult-like robes slide it open. It was a Lucid, one of CHORUS's many lackeys. They had tried to pretend to be responsible adults to the kids in the Blackout Club, but have yet to fool any of them.

"Sorry Ms.Lopez, still not going to join your Song!" Kyle said, breaking out into a sprint for the front door. He'd break the rest of the cameras later, he decided.

"Oh not this time, kid!" Kyle had just managed to get the front door open when he was grabbed by the shoulders. He tried to free himself, but her grip was just too tight. 

"Let go, dammit!" He shouted, aiming a kick backwards at her shins. He heard a cry of pain as his foot connected, and Ms.Lopez's grasp loosened enough for Kyle to force himself free. He continued running down the street, not caring how much noise his steps were making. He had just barely made it to his bike when he realized that he hadn't actually committed any meaningful sabotage that night. One camera wasn't enough for him.

Kyle scanned his surroundings, and saw a large group of Sleepers, or brainwashed adults, blindly stumbling around the street looking for him. As long as he didn't make any more noise, they wouldn't notice him. He ducked down behind the sign labeled "Hoadly's Leap", which overlooked the nearby cliff side. Supposedly, a pastor had leaped off the cliff many years ago, which Kyle thought was completely ridiculous. They'd never found the body, after all.

Kyle peeked over the sign, and saw that Ms.Lopez was scanning the street, joined by another Lucid he couldn't recognize. They were all identical, after all, and anyone who looked at their faces was greeted with a swarm of eyes, constantly shifting location on the Lucid's face.

"That damn kid destroyed one of those surveillance cameras!" Ms.Lopez complained out loud.

"I saw, he even scared me into dropping my radio. Fifth one I've broken, thanks to him," The other Lucid, whose voice Kyle recognized as Mr.Hayden's, said.

"That kid is going to be the death of us, I swear,".

"We should throw a party for whoever finally catches him," Mr.Hayden suggested.

Wow, Kyle thought. He'd never seen any of CHORUS's lackeys so frustrated before. He supposed that it was a good thing, however. The angrier CHORUS gets, the more sure Kyle was that he was doing his sabotage correctly.

His focus shifted to the animal control truck parked in the middle of the street. CHORUS had parked it in that same spot, every single night. It wasn't an ordinary truck, however. The back doors functioned as a "Red Door", which allowed anyone working for CHORUS to practically teleport anywhere in Redacre where a Red Door was located. They were also the primary mode of transport for the Shape, mortal enemy of all the Blackout Club members. If that invisible creature got it's hands on someone, they'd be turned into a brainwashed sleepwalker, just like most of the other adults. It was possible to reverse the Shape's effects, but anyone caught three times in one night had always ended with the same fate.

Death.

Kyle crept towards the truck, making sure to keep to the shadows. He pulled a rock out of his hoodie's pocket, and flung it at the driver side window.

"What the hell was that?!" Ms.Lopez called out, just in time to see Kyle climb through the window. Someone had left the keys in the ignition, which was rather fortunate for Kyle. He backed the car up, holding the horn down the entire time just because he could. Ms.Lopez and Mr.Hayden shouted out orders for him to stop, for him to get out of the car, but he ignored them.

He aimed the car towards the cliff.

He slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

The cliff got closer, while the Lucids shouts grew louder.

Just before the truck flew off the cliff, Kyle swung the door open and dove out of it.

The Lucids made it to the cliff just in time to see the truck dive off of it. Kyle watched it drop out of view with them, and the three of them all flinched as they heard it crash down below.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ms.Lopez scolded Kyle, as she grabbed him by the arms.

"No more crazy stunts like that, okay?" Mr.Hayden asked, though he wasn't expecting an answer. He grabbed Kyle by the legs, and together the two Lucids carried Kyle towards the nearest red door.

Looks like he was joining the song after all.


End file.
